A Chance Meeting
by SweetForbiddenLove
Summary: Kurt didn't know what he was getting into when he met Sebastian, a charming waiter at a new restaurant. Kurtbastian
1. Chapter 1

"He's been staring at you all night!" Rachel Berry insisted to her best friend, Kurt Hummel.

"Rachel, stop! He's probably staring at how horrible my hair looks windblown." Kurt told her, but he couldn't help and take another glance at the waiter across the restaurant. He _was _cute.

"Kurt your hair looks fine. He's totally checking you out!" Just as Rachel said that, the waiter came over to their table.

"Is everything to your liking?" He asked, ending his question with a confident smile aimed at Kurt.

"Oh yes, everything is wonderful!" Kurt responded without hesitating, although his cheeks were flushed pink.

"What did you say your name was?" Rachel asked, much to Kurt's horror.

The waiter didn't seem bothered though, and said "Sebastian," with another smile.

"Thank you so much Sebastian. Although I hate to bother you and ask where the ladies' room is."

"Right down that hall and to the left," Sebastian gestured.

Rachel smiled and nodded, getting up and leaving Kurt alone with Sebastian. Kurt didn't know if he should hate her or love her for it.

"So, you live here or just visiting?" Sebastian asked, arms leaning on the table so he was face to face with Kurt. He's even more gorgeous up close.

"We live here, Rachel and I. Just moved here not too long ago from Lima, Ohio. My name is Kurt, by the way." Kurt smiled, staring into Sebastian's gorgeous eyes. They were the color of the ocean; blue with a hint of green .

"She your girlfriend?" He asked, a devious glint in his eyes.

"Oh no, no no no!" Kurt exclaimed, "She's my best friend and she's got a boyfriend."

"And he's not upset she's living with such an attractive guy?" Sebastian said, noting how Kurt blushed at the compliment.

"I-I'm gay." Kurt managed, still thinking about what Sebastian had just said.

"Well that makes the two of us," Sebastian said with a wink. "I'd love to take you out sometime, Kurt." With that, he slipped him a folded up note, winked, and walked away.

Kurt opened the note and found Sebastian's cell phone number scrawled across it with a winking face next to it. Rachel returned at that moment and grinned that signature 'Rachel Berry' smile.

She sat down and giggled, "I told you!"

"Shut up!" Kurt blushed, "He might hear you!"

"You already have his number, it doesn't matter! Text him now!" She was practically bursting out of her skin.

"Alright, alright!" Kurt pulled out his phone, typed in the number, and sent _Hi, it's Kurt_.

The reply was almost instant. **Hey gorgeous, I see you :)**

Kurt looked up and locked eyes with Sebastian across the restaurant. The other boy winked and gave a crooked smile before returning to waiting tables.

"You're blushing!" Rachel practically yelled, "What did he say?"

"Nothing! He didn't say anything," he didn't want to jump the gun with Sebastian. He'd go out with him and see where things led.

"Well if you're not going to tell me, I guess we'd better leave. I've got class early and you've got work."

He reluctantly agreed and followed Rachel out the door of the small restaurant. He paused just before leaving to try to get one last look at Sebastian. The young waiter apparently had the same idea and they locked eyes once more. Sebastian motioned for Kurt to text him before disappearing into the array of tables in the restaurant. Kurt sped after Rachel, pulling out his phone simultaneously and sending another text to Sebastian. He had a feeling things were heading in the right direction with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt jolted upright in his bed after his alarm clock began to chime. He quickly turned it off and soon realized he had fallen asleep with his phone in his hand. Sebastian had texted him all night, complimenting him and making him thankful Sebastian wasn't there in person to see the blush that rose to his cheeks every time he had responded.

They arranged for their date to happen that night, but no time was specifically set. Sebastian had said he would text Kurt when he was on his way to pick him up. Now all Kurt had to do was make it through the day without thinking too much about Sebastian or tonight. Like that was going to happen.

After Kurt was dressed in one of his most fashionable outfits, he left for work. After walking a few blocks, he slipped into Starbucks to grab a grande non-fat mocha coffee. He stepped into line and not long after he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Kurt?" An almost familiar voice asked.

Kurt turned around and was face to face with Sebastian yet again.

"Oh my God! Hi!" Kurt smiled up at him.

"I thought I recognized that perfect hair from somewhere." Sebastian said, eyes glinting flirtatiously.

Kurt's cheeks turned a pink color at that moment and he looked down at the floor before returning to Sebastian's gaze. "So what do you normally order?"

"I suppose tall, light brown hair, and gorgeous blue eyes is off the menu?" Sebastian said, purposefully eyeing Kurt up and down.

Kurt giggled with a small smile. "Not necessarily," he said with a wink. "We'll see how it goes tonight."

After they'd both gotten their coffees they sat down at a nearby booth. Kurt knew he'd be running late for work if he stayed with Sebastian, but he knew Isabelle would understand. Fresh romance was exciting; even if he didn't know if that's what this was.

"So, you from New York?" Kurt asked, hoping to break the ice a little more than compliments and shameless fliriting.

"No, I'm actually from Lima too," Sebastian said with a smile. "I didn't get a chance to tell you that last night."

Kurt grinned. "No way! Where did you go to school?"

"I went to Dalton Academy. I was part of their glee club, the Warblers, and I played on the Lacrosse team too."

"We competed against you!" Kurt exclaimed. "I went to McKinley High School and I was part of their glee club. The New Directions!"

Sebastian chuckled. "That's right. You guys kicked our butts. And won Nationals."

"It's such a shame we never got to know each other."

"Well the opportunity is here now, isn't it?" Sebastian smiled.

"Yes. I suppose it is." Kurt smiled back at him. He looked down at his watch and realized how late he was actually running. "Shit!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh no, not you!" Kurt quickly stated. "I'm running really late for work. Can this conversation continue tonight? At dinner?"

"I'd like that. Just promise me you'll tell me where you work later." Sebastian winked, sending a flush to Kurt's cheeks.

"Deal!" Kurt said and then turned to run out of the small coffee shop. He hoped dinner would go as well as this impromptu coffee date.


	3. Chapter 3

Work had been busy, as usual. Everyone asked questions that Kurt didn't have answers to. Most of the time he ended up patching them through to the proper department and answering another phone call. He was just glad the day was over and he could go home and relax. He'd end up listening to Rachel talk about how much Cassie hated her or how hot Brody looked that day, but he didn't mind. She listened to him too, and she really was his best friend.

"Kurt!" A feminine voice squalled as he walked in the door.

"Hi, Rachel," Kurt sighed, her cheerfulness fun, but slightly too much considering how tired he was.

"Don't sound so tired. You've got dinner tonight!"

Kurt had almost forgotten. But he wondered . . . "How did you know about that?"

"I saw the way you were glued to your phone. You're totally into him! And if I knew you, then I knew you'd set up something."

"I knew you were my best friend," Kurt giggled, hugging Rachel's small frame.

Rachel laughed, "Yes, I know. Now go get ready!" She pushed him towards his room.

Kurt found something acceptable and nice to wear. As soon as he was done changing and fixing his hair, the doorbell rang and he heard Rachel say 'Sebastian!'. His heart began to pound and his palms got sweatier, but he wasn't worried. Coffee had gone well this morning, why shouldn't dinner?

"Hey, Sebastian," he said as he walked out of his room.

"Hello, Kurt," Sebastian purred, taking in all of the other boy's looks, "You ready to go?"

"Sure am!" Kurt said, a little breathless. "We'll see you later, Rachel."

"Okay," Rachel smiled, "Have fun you two!"

She waved as they walked out the door, and Kurt closed it behind them. When they were out of the building, Sebastian stopped and looked at Kurt.

"Yes?" Kurt asked, afraid of what he might hear. Did he look bad? Was this too much for Sebastian?

"Nothing," Sebastian quickly said. "I just feel the need to acknowledge how amazing you look tonight."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat at the compliment, but he quickly regained his composure. "I should say so for you too. You look great."

He wasn't lying either; Sebastian did look hot. His hair was perfectly done and his boyish charm already did wonders for his face. His outfit was stellar as well; plain blue jeans with a red plaid shirt with black converse. While it wasn't something Kurt would wear at any point in time, it fit Sebastian perfectly.

"Where do you want to eat?"

Sebastian paused for a moment, and then took Kurt's hand. He smiled confidently. "C'mon. I know just the place."


	4. Chapter 4

He followed Sebastian into a part of town he'd never been before. Sebastian would occasionally look at him as they walked, but for the most part focused on where he was going. Kurt didn't mind though; he figured conversation would be more viable once they were seated in a restaurant and not trying to make their way to it.

"Ah, here we are," Sebastian stopped. "What do you think?"

Kurt was now face-to-face with a small little diner. It was completely different from where Sebastian worked; where he and Rachel had been the night before. It seemed quaint and friendly as opposed to the dark, romantic atmosphere of the other restaurant. He liked it.

"It's cute!" Kurt said. "But what's the food like?"

"Amazing," Sebastian replied. "But you didn't hear it from me. I work for the competition, remember?" He winked and pulled Kurt inside by the hand.

They were seated quickly and Kurt took a look around. It was still a cute little diner, but it had a stage and two microphones. He knew what this was, and he knew exactly why Sebastian had taken him here.

"Karaoke? Really?" Kurt giggled, a little surprised.

"What?" Sebastian said, mocking innocence. "Why would I bring you to a karaoke diner?"

"Does a history in show choir have anything to do with it?"

"Not at all!" Sebastian said sarcastically. While Kurt would've thought sarcasm was rude and uncalled for, it was cute coming from Sebastian.

"Hmm, alright. But even if we're here it doesn't mean you'll get me to sing," Kurt told him, sneaking a sly glance at the other boy.

"I believe I will," Sebastian replied, voice full of cockiness. Kurt could only imagine what he had up his sleeve. Although he'd really just met this boy last night, Kurt felt like he could read into Sebastian's personality easy enough. He's a fun boy with a smirky, knowing grin and always has a few tricks up his sleeve.

Kurt simply smiled and indulged Sebastian in his game, "Well, I guess you'll just have to make good on that, won't you?"

Sebastian only grinned, not saying a word for a moment or two, before changing the subject. "I'd try to suggest something to order, but everything here is delicious."

Kurt glanced briefly at the menu before deciding on a simple salad. "What are you going to order?"

Sebastian tapped a finger against his lip in consideration of the menu, and despite just meeting him Kurt felt a small amount of jealousy toward the finger thrumming against the other boy's lip. Kurt pushed those thoughts down though, because while he's no stranger to the 'hump and dump' method, Sebastian was too pretty of a face to have once and then be on his way. He wanted to see where this lead and what it would hold.

"Kurt?"

He was shaken from his thoughts when he saw Sebastian looking at him quizzically. "Yeah, sorry?"

Sebastian was about to ask a question, but right as he opened his mouth the waiter appeared.

"And what can I get for you two lovely customers?" A small blonde with big, bouncy curls in her hair asked, full of enthusiasm.

"Well, I'll have a water and the French onion soup and Kurt will have," Sebastian trailed off, gesturing to Kurt to place his order.

"I'll have water too, please. And I'd like a Caesar salad."

The waitress was about to walk away and give the order to the kitchen, but Sebastian stopped her and looked at Kurt in bewilderment, "I took you out here to try the food, not order a salad." His tone was teasing though, which made Kurt feel better.

"Okay, then two French onion soups please,"

Sebastian let the waitress go and smirked in victory at Kurt, "I'm glad you chose actual food!"

"Well I didn't know what to order! But thank you for making my choice for me," Kurt smirked back at him.

"Speaking of choices," He paused, "how'd you like to go up and sing?" Sebastian winked and wiggled his eyebrows in an overly exaggerated fashion.

"I told you, it's going to take more than words to get me up there," the look on Sebastian's face made him backtrack and re-evaluate what he'd said, "Oh god no! I just meant that- I just-"

Sebastian began to laugh in that moment, and again Kurt was aware of just how red his cheeks actually were, "Kurt, relax. Tell you what; I'll make you a deal. You get up there and sing, any song you want, and if you get a standing ovation from all the other patrons in here I'll give you a surprise."

Kurt's curiosity was peaked at this prospect. What could Sebastian possibly surprise him with? Well, Kurt Hummel had never been one to back down from a challenge and this time would be no different.

"You're on Sebastian," He said with a devilish glint in his glaz eyes before marching right up to the karaoke stage.


End file.
